new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sirens (Group)
The Sirens is the name of an organized gang operating in Starling City. As a successor to the Kean Crime Family, the team was named after The Sirens Club. Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle are the founding members of the group. The Sirens was remotely formed by Barbara Kean with help of Ra's al Ghul clandestinely. History After the death of Barbara Kean and the downfall of the Kean crime family, Tabitha Galavan moved on mentoring the young Selina Kyle. One night, Selina Kyle was about to pay a mysterious building a visit since she found a business card on the door this morning. However, Tabitha surprisingly showed up behind her, asking her what she were about to do there and angry asking Selina if she taught her nothing, since she could have slit her throat before she even her. Selina told her about the visiting card that spells "An opportunity awaits", leading to Tabitha herself revealing that she got a card herself. Both then moved on to open the heavy door to the building. As soon as they were inside, a revived Barbara Kean thanked them for coming and turned on the light. Tabitha and Selina were shocked to learn about Barbara's revival, with Kean ironically telling former that it is Starling Citythey are living in and she shall check the pulse next time. Galavan then immediately drew a knife with the intention of killing her once again. Selina however was interested in how Barbara came back to life again, but she refused to give an answer, just replying that it is a long story and all they need to know is that she is back and as the card says an opportunity and anew beginning awaits. Barbara moved on telling Tabitha that she thought about what happened over and over and that she regrets what she did. But Galavan then grabbed Kean to finish the job this time, though Barbara apologized for what she did and accepted her death if Tabitha does not believe her. After Tabitha pushed her to the ground, Kean stood up and moved on explaining her visitors that this new place is now theirs. After Tabitha ironically said how original the idea of another club in Gotham is, Barbara denied it is a club and moved a lever causing multiple walls to flip around and reveal weapon arsenals. She then told them that Penguin took control over the city and she plans on selling the weapons to criminals operating under his licenses all around Gotham to find out what they are planning and how it is going down. But she refuses to go forward with Tabitha and Selina. However, Tabitha left the building telling her former partner that she can not forget what she took from her. After she was gone, Barbara asked Selina to talk to Tabitha about it. Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean officially formed the Sirens after they saved Selina Kyle and robbed a motorcycle gang. Known Members * Barbara Kean (Leader) * Tabitha Galavan * Selina Kyle Known Associates * Ra's al Ghul (Benefactor; Deceased) Category:Teams